Mis niñas por siempre, nuestro padre por siempre
by arsazu1985
Summary: Gru ha tenido una pesadilla frecuentemente, el ver que ahora sus hijas ya han crecido le hace pensar que algún día ellas ya no lo necesiten pero sus gatitas le demostrarán que para ellas, él siempre será su padre.


Hola a todos de nuevo; esta vez escribo este fanfic con motivo para celebrar el día del padre. Y bien dice un dicho que padre no es quien procrea sino el que cría y Gru se me hace un buen ejemplo para ello, espero disfruten esta breve historia y feliz día del padre.

Fanfic: Mis niñas por siempre, nuestro padre por siempre.

Si hace muchos años alguien le hubiese dicho a Gru, que dentro de algunos años se convertiría en un padre de familia de 3 hijas y que, además, se casaría con una espía y que él dejaría de convertirse en un villano para después combatir el mal; probablemente esa persona se hubiera convertido en un total iceberg por el rayo congelador que Gru le habría disparado.

Pero todo eso pasó en verdad; habían pasado ya poco más de 10 años desde que Gru y Lucy se habían casado; 10 años en donde ellos se esmeraron en darles lo mejor a sus hijas, Margo estaba por terminar sus estudios universitarios en ciencias exactas, era la mejor de su generación y estaba pronta a ser una aspirante más a ser una gran espía junto a sus padres en la LAV.

Edith deseaba lo mismo, desde niña siempre le interesaron las armas y las misiones secretas y con el tiempo, mientras otras chicas de su edad se interesaban en los chicos, la moda en ropa y salir con sus amigos; Edith le pedía a Gru que la entrenara en muchos simuladores que su padre inventó exclusivamente para su entrenamiento. Tenía amplio conocimiento y habilidad en artes marciales y en estilos de armas.

Y por último, Agnes aún no sabía bien qué estudiar; por un lado era muy buena en dibujos y diseños pero por otro lado también le interesaba la medicina pero sabía que al final, lo que eligiera, iba a contar con el apoyo de sus padres.

Una noche, sin haberlo esperado, Gru había empezado a tener un sueño muy inquietante para él, ese sueño se estaba repitiendo casi cada noche y no sabía por qué cada vez que lo tenía parecía más real, aunque el sueño en sí parecía muy ridículo aunque no dejaba de preocuparle.

Soñaba que ya nadie empezaba a necesitar de su ayuda, en su trabajo lo habían empezado a relegar a misiones muy simples hasta que al final, lo habían jubilado diciéndole que ya era su hora de retirarse para darle paso a nuevos, jóvenes y mejores agentes en la ALV; las cosas no mejoraban al volver a casa, sus hijas ya no lo buscaban para pedirle ayuda con sus trabajos; Margo ya no pedía sus consejos, Edith ya no le rogaba porque le hiciera un nuevo simulador o crearle una nueva arma y Agnes ni le preguntaba cómo le había ido en su día.

La única a quien aún veía que se preocupaba por él era su esposa, pero aun así, le empezaba a preocupar de ese sueño que algún día sus hijas ya no lo necesitaran para nada; ¿qué tal si dentro de unos años acabarían él y Lucy abandonados en un asilo mientras que ellas ahora se convertían en las súper agentes que la ALV siempre estaba buscando.

Gru se regañó a sí mismo por pensar tal cosa; era una total ridiculez, esas niñas lo eran todo para él, habían cambiado por completo su vida para bien; sin ellas nunca hubiera sabido lo que sería ser padre, ser querido por alguien más en verdad y aceptarlo por cómo era, inclusive con su calvicie, marcado acento, gran nariz y notable mal humor de siempre.

Sin ellas tampoco hubiera conocido a otra mujer y enamorarse de ella y que esa mujer también lo amara, habría pasado el resto de su vida como un ser malvado y amargado.

Pero ese sueño era cada noche más frecuente y real, al grado que a veces despertaba casi gritando o bañado en sudor, como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre.

Para calmar su miedo de nuevo por haber soñado lo mismo, Gru bajó a la cocina a servirse un gran vaso de leche con chocolate, quizá algo dulce le quitaría el miedo que de nuevo lo invadía; después de haber terminado su bebida dulce, subió de nuevo dispuesto ahora sí a poder conciliar un buen sueño; pero al querer llegar de regreso a su cuarto, pasó por la habitación de cada una de sus hijas.

Ellas ahora tenían su propia habitación; la de Margo estaba adornada en sus paredes por muchos diplomas, reconocimientos y fotos familiares, su cuarto estaba muy bien organizado y pulcro, Gru veía lo tan tranquila que ella dormía, sus nuevos lentes al lado de su cama como siempre junto a su reloj despertador; Gru se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, tal como lo hacía antes cuando era niña, acarició un poco su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola y salió sin hacer ruido de su cuarto.

Luego, seguía la habitación de Edith; al contrario del de Margo, la habitación de Edith siempre lucía como si hubiese pasado un huracán, tenía regados varios libros y revistas de armas, historias, tácticas de pelea; en un rincón se veían los aparatos de ejercicio y pesas que ella usaba para mantenerse en forma, y en otro rincón se encontraba como siempre varia ropa tirada; pero aún con su desorden, Gru logró acercarse a su hija quien también dormía tranquila y al igual que Margo la besó en la frente y acarició su cabello rubio.

Por último, estaba el cuarto de Agnes, su hija más joven aún dormía con una pequeña lámpara prendida al lado de su cama, seguía conservando parte de la inocencia que la caracterizaba desde pequeña, su habitación la adornaban muchos dibujos que ella había hecho a través de los años, y en sus estantes habían algunos juguetes que aún conservaba desde la niñez; Gru también besó su frente y acarició su largo cabello negro.

Al amanecer, Lucy despertó a sus hijas porque se dio cuenta que Gru no había estado junto a ella al despertar y al no haberlo encontrado en las ala, cocina ni siquiera en el laboratorio, se había preocupado demasiado; así que juntas buscaron a Gru hasta hallarlo dormido sentado en una vieja silla mecedora junto a un baúl viejo.

Lucy: (Preocupada) Cielo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así; nos tuviste muy preocupadas.

Margo: Padre, ¿por qué estabas acá arriba y solo?

Gru se disculpó con todas por haberlas preocupado tanto, así que tuvo que decirles sobre su sueño, lo que le estaba causando tanto miedo y malestar desde hace unos días; y al hacerlo, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima, además, no quería mentirles o inventarles una excusa. Al acabar de relatar su sueño, Margo, Edith y Agnes abrazaron a su padre y lo confortaban.

Edith: Papá ¿en verdad llegaste a creer que nosotras ya no te necesitaríamos?

Agnes: Si es gracias a ti y a mami que nosotras hemos llegado a vivir muy felices, papi; siempre los vamos a querer no importan cuánto tiempo pase.

Gru: ¿en verdad lo creen así?

Margo: Claro que sí, padre; ¿tú crees que hubiera logrado tanto en mi carrera escolar sin ti? Mucho de lo que he aprendido tú me lo enseñaste, eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido, tal vez hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero siempre te he escuchado cuando necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Edith: Para mí, aparte de inteligente, eres el más fuerte, fui testigo de aquella vez que golpeaste a ese tiburón justo en su cara, siempre uno de mis grandes sueños ha sido ser tan fuerte y ágil como tú papá; muchos hombres a tu edad se empiezan a quejar de sus dolencias corporales, en cambio tú sigues siendo un espía mundial ¿cuántos hijos en el mundo pueden presumir eso de sus padres?

Agnes: Yo también he aprendido mucho de ti papi; tal vez muchas personas huyan tan sólo al verte pero para mí eres como un gran oso de peluche aunque sin pelo; me enseñaste lo tan importante que es la unión familiar.

Las tres juntas: Estamos muy orgullosas de que seas nuestro padre.

Gru estuvo a punto de llorar de la alegría pero él quería darle una sorpresa a sus gatitas.

Gru: Niñas, dense la vuelta y cierren los ojos por un momento por favor; quiero darles una sorpresa, también tú Lucy.

Ellas lo hicieron pero se preguntaban qué sería esa sorpresa.

Gru abrió el baúl y sacó algunas cosas de él, sacudió el polvo que había y dijo.

Gru: Muy bien, ya pueden voltear y ver.

Cuando vieron lo que Gru llevaba en sus manos no lo podían creer; eran sus clásicas prendas que usaban cuando eran niñas, además de sus pijamas y trajes de ballet

Lucy: Increíble, guardaste todo eso durante todo este tiempo.

Gru: Claro que sí, nunca querría deshacerme de esto, cuando lo veo siento que me transporto a ese día cuando tres pequeñas niñas se pararon frente a mi puerta y quisieron venderme galletas. En ese entonces jamás habría imaginado cuánto esas niñas cambiarían mi vida para siempre, quizá ustedes no sean mis hijas de sangre pero las amo y seguiré amando por siempre.

Las chicas de nuevo abrazaron y llenaron de besos a Gru mientras lloraban de felicidad por el detalle.

Margo: Y para mí siempre serás ese padre que arriesgó su vida por salvarme de morir…a… a pesar (sollozo)… a pesar de haberte dicho días antes que nunca serías mi padre

Gru: No te sientas mal, ya eso quedó en el pasado hija, te amo y eso nunca cambiará para mí.

Margo se quitó sus gafas para enjugar sus lágrimas y después besó y acarició la mano de su padre.

Margo: Gracias por todo, padre.

Edith: Y para mí serás ese padre que siempre me hacía mis hot-cakes con las formas que siempre pedía: de cuchillos, pistolas, cráneos, cadáveres.

Agnes: Y para mí serás el padre que con tal de no verme triste se disfrazó de princesa hada en mi cumpleaños.

Margo: Wow, no puedo creer que yo cupiera en esa ropa, ¿en verdad era tan pequeña? Y mira las tuyas Agnes; creo que mis viejos lentes aún me quedan.

Mientras Margo, Edith y Agnes se entretenían viendo qué más había en el baúl, Lucy se acercó y dijo casi en susurro.

Lucy: En verdad eres el mejor padre del mundo, todo eso que dijiste y haces demuestra lo mucho que las amas

Gru: Que las amamos, además, como dije, ellas cambiaron todo para bien en mi vida, de no ser por ellas no nos hubiéramos conocido o tal vez sí pero seríamos enemigos, nunca me hubiera enamorado ni mucho menos casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Se dieron un tierno beso pero prolongado.

Edith: (asqueada): Ugh, guácala; Mamá, papá, por favor. Ya saben que no hagan eso si estoy presente

Gru: Creo que en el fondo, ustedes siguen siendo las mismas.

Y entre todos se pusieron a indagar entre el baúl de los recuerdos, teniendo un hermoso momento familiar.


End file.
